Pequeños recuerdos
by Ruru Loves
Summary: Una colección de drabbles de la pareja SirusxRemus
1. Silencio

**¡Hola!**

¡Ya se que piensan! ¿Esta tipa no se cansa de estar subiendo y subiendo fics? Pues la verdad es que si XD. Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que, pensé que era un buen momento para empezar con la mudanza n.n

Bueno, ya no me alargo más, esta historia no es más que una colección de drabbles, no se bien cuantos serán, supongo que 10, no estoy segura, por el momento hay cinco. Trataré de subir cada tercer día.

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia yaoi, entiendase como relación chico-chico, si no te gusta simplemente ¡no leas! No acepto quejas ni comentario alguno al respecto.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling y yo no ganó ni un miserable centavo por hacer esto.**

**¡A LEER! **

* * *

**1.- Silencio**

Silencio. Todo hay era silencio. No se escuchaba nada, ni los quejidos de Peter ni los absurdos planes de James. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de aquel lugar, el silencio, la paz y tranquilidad que se hacían presentes cuando el estaba ahí.

La sala de los menesteres era un misterio para la mayor parte de los habitantes de Hogwarts, incluso en un principio ellos tampoco entendieron como funcionaba. En fin, en ese momento había tomado la forma de su dormitorio, solo que este en vez de tener cuatro camas solo tenía una.

De vez en cuando iba hay, pero solo algunas veces. Cuando necesitaba pensar y estar solo ese era el lugar mas adecuado. Lo único que le desagradaba era que Sirius no podía estar sentado frente a el, fingiendo leer una de sus revistas cuando en realidad se dedicaba a observarlo de reojo cada que podía…

—Ahh…—Dejo salir en un cansado suspiro. —Al fin termine. —Sonrió para si mismo y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ya te habías tardado…

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado. Esa voz. Volteo en dirección de donde había llegado el comentario tan rápido que se torció, pero no le importo mucho, entonces logro verlo.

Un moreno estaba recargado en uno de los muros que estaban ubicados detrás del ojimiel y le miraba con una gran sonrisa. ¡Dios! Se veía tan sexy con esa sonrisa. En verdad que tenia suerte.

—Si-Sirius, no te escuche llegar. —Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada. —No esperaba verte aquí…

—Lo se. —El animago solo agrando su sonrisa y se acerco a la mesa que estaba frente a su amigo mientras lo miraba fijamente. —Por eso vine

Y antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo más el ojiazul termino con la poca distancia que los separaba y deposito un beso en sus labios. Un beso dulce y lleno de ternura

—Entonces… ¿ya acabaste? —Sonrió con un toque de lujuria mientras se levantaba y se acercaba aun más al chico para obligarlo a pararse y conducirlo lentamente a la cama que acababa de materializarse de la nada, mientras seguía besando sus labios.

—Sirius, espera, yo…

—Shh…—Empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello. —Cállate y disfruta.

Ante esto, Remus solo pudo obedecer al moreno y dejarse llevar.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me quedo?

Bueno, este es el primer drabble, espero poder subir este domingo.

Por favor, dejenme un review con su opinión, ya sea buena o mala, de todo se vale.

Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble:** Cumpleaños**

Matta nee!


	2. Cumpleaños

**¡Hola!**

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y tal y como lo prometí, le traigo un nuevo Drabble. Sinceramente, no me gusta mucho, bueno si pero (XD), siento que es un poco cursi…

Bueno, de cualquier forma, espero que les guste n.n

**Dedicatoria: Este Drabble en especial, se lo quiero dedicar a saku-ann, quien fue mi primer Review en esta historia. Además, ayer fue su cumpleaños ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero te guste nwn**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi, ósea relación chico-chico, nada muy fuerte, pero lo hay XD. Así que si no te gusta este género haz el favor de cerrar la página. Gracias n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni la torre de astronomía me pertenecen. Todo es obra de la increíble J.K. Rowling y yo no ganó nada con esto más que pasar un rato agradable n.n**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Drabble 2.- Cumpleaños**

La torre de Astronomía. Sin duda un lugar muy hermoso, y más en noches como esa, en las que no hay ni una solo nube en el cielo y las estrellas brillan con toda su intensidad, tratando de opacar a la hermosa luna menguante que resplandece sobre de ellas.

—Esto es hermoso. —Suspiró un castaño maravillado y aliviado de llegar hasta allí arriba después de tan larga subida.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al menor por la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y jugaba con unas cuantas hebras de cabello que estaban a su alcance. —Felicidades Moony.

Lupin solo volteo y le sonrió a Sirius para después volver a abrazarlo y después suspirar. —Muchas gracias Sirius.

Se sentía en verdad feliz, ese día se celebraba su cumpleaños número 16 y aunque al principio Sirius había insistido mucho en comprarle un montón de cosas caras y que seguramente nunca usaría, él, había dejado muy claro que no era necesario que gastaran tanto en él y al parecer el animago lo había comprendido -a regañadientes, pero…-.

—A ver… espera un momento. —Dijo el ojiazul mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. —Se que dijiste que no querías nada pero, no pude evitar comprarlo, cuando recordé la cara que pusiste al verlo yo…

—Sirius… —.Comenzó Remus con un tono de reproche que claramente significaba peligro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo espera…—Seguía revisando sus bolsillos hasta que…— ¡Ha! ¡Por fin! ¡Aquí esta! — Sacó una pequeña caja algo alargada del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era de color azul marino con bordes plateados, realmente muy linda. El moreno puso la cajita frente a los ojos del cumpleañero y lentamente la abrió.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — Exclamó el licántropo sin poder creer lo que veía. Era un hermoso collar con una estrella de cinco picos como dije. — ¿Este es…?

—Sí, es hermoso ¿verdad? —.Sonreía satisfecho al ver que la reacción del chico era la que él esperaba causar. —Me gusto tanto la cara que pusiste al verlo aquella vez que no pude resistirme.

—Sirius… —Ese collar lo había visto durante su última visita a Hogsmeade, en una de las tiendas y a decir verdad le había encantado, pero no se lo comento a nadie, pues sabía que seguramente insistirían en comprárselo y él no quería que sus amigos gastaran tanto por un capricho suyo. Y ahora el chico que estaba frente suyo le decía que había notado su reacción al verlo y que había pagado semejante cantidad de dinero, solo por verla otra vez. —No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, es por eso que lo compre. — Dijo el mayor mientras miraba -aún fascinado- a su novio. —Amo cuando te quedas sin palabras, amo la cara que pones cuando te sorprendes, amo el color de tus ojos y el de tu cabello, amo que después de que te beso, tus labios se tornan de un color rojizo que me vuelve loco. Te amo Remus.

El castaño lo miro por unos momentos y después sonrió. — Y yo a ti Sirius Black, como no tienes idea. —Lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó con una pasión que muy pocas veces mostraba. —Tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Cliché? ¿Debería dejar de dar lastima y dedicarme a otra cosa?

Espero que no XD.

Cualquier comentario, opinión, duda o queja favor de dejar un review. Nuestra sucursal esta abierta las 24 horas del día, siete días a la semana. Se gradece su preferencia n.n

Ok, ya en serio, déjenme saber su linda opinión en un aún más lindo review.

Nos leemos espero el martes, en el próximo Drabble: **Celos**

¡Besos! Matta nee! nwn


	3. Celos

**¡Hola!**

Si, lo se. Prometí subi ayer y... ¡Nada!

Pero en cambio hoy vengo con algo totalmente nuevo y ¡nunca antes visto (ajá)! Ojala que les guste muchisimo.

Y si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento mucho. No esta corregido u.u

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Obata y el otro que tiene un nombre parecido XD. Por que si me perteneciera recordaría el nombre, pero no es así. No es mío... Por ahora ¡muahahahahaha! (sí, dejare las drogas XD)**

* * *

Estaban en el gran comedor y Sirius no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, esperado a que su amigo hiciera su aparición. Sabía que había estado en la biblioteca, pero se le hacia raro que aun no llegara, además de que cuando fue a buscarlo ya no estaba ahí.

-Ya deja de hacer eso. Me estas poniendo nervioso.-Le dijo James que lo miraba atento desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Hacer qué?- Volvió a lanzar una muy mal disimulada mirada hacia la puerta, cada vez estaba mas ansioso.

-Escucha, Moony llegará en cualquier momento ¿si? Ahora solo tranquilízate.- Terminó mientras volvía a su platica con Peter.

Sí. Seguramente se había retrasado en alguno de los pasillos, regañando ha algún niño de primer grado por correr o alguna de esas pequeñeces que el solía agravar. En ese momento vio como el castaño entraba por la puerta acompañado de un ravenclaw, hablando muy animadamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se despidió del chico y caminó hacia donde estaba el moreno y sus otros dos amigos.

—Hola, siento el retraso. Me entretuve en la biblioteca con Bill. —Estaba muy sonriente, se veía realmente lindo cuando sonreía de esa manera.

—¿En la biblioteca? ¿Cómo es eso? Yo fui a buscarte allí hace un rato y no estabas. —Dijo bastante molesto, no soportaba que la gente le mintiera y mucho menos si era Remus quien lo hacia.

—Ah, es que… yo…—.Trató de inventar algo, no pensó que podrían descubrir su pequeña mentira piadosa, y por lo tanto no tenia una mentira preparada. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojo y esto causo mayor molestia en Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa Sirius, estas celoso?—James decidió ignorar a Peter y prestar atención a la platica que mantenían sus amigos. Conocía los sentimientos de Sirius hacia Remus y estaba decidido a ayudarle a conquistar al castaño, pero eso no le impedía burlarse de el moreno a costa de eso de vez en cuanto.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario y para su desgracia Remus lo notó y sonrió con malicia.

—Sirius, ¿no estarás celoso de Bill, verdad?—Preguntó el castaño con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.—Sabes que yo solo te pertenezco a ti.— Sonrió juguetón.

Sirius solo atino a sonrojarse aún más y evitando mirar a Moony a la cara dijo:

—Por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Sirius Black no conoce los celos.—Y dando el tema por zanjado se levantó y se fue en dirección a la sala común de gryffindor.

Ante eso, Remus solo pudo sonreír y lanzarle una complice mirada a James.

* * *

Lo se, soy un asco XD

Pero admitanlo, así me quieren n.n (solo el canto de los grillos)

Ok, ok, prometo que el próximo drabble será mucho mejor que este. Y como bono, prometo subirlo mañana.

Ahora, me voy...

Ns vemos en el próximo drabble: **Hogsmeade**

**¡Nos leemos! nwn**


	4. Hogsmade

**¡Hola!**

Lo siento muchísimo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones se aprovechan de mi… Anita has esto, Anita has lo otro. ¡Es muy estresante!

Pero al fin pude liberarme de todo un ratito.

Pues este Drabble me encanta. La trama es muy sencilla pero, siento que es algo muy real y que podemos encontrar muy a menudo en la sociedad. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Remus es de Sirius y Sirius de Remus. Intente secuestrar a Remus, pero me descubrieron y casi me matan T^T**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Drabble 4.- Hogsmeade**

Caminaban lentamente a través de la gran multitud de alumnos que los rodeaba. No tenían prisa así que poco importaba si se apresuraban o no.

Iban muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque a causa del inmenso frío que hacia ese día era comprensible. Lo que los demás desconocían, era que ellos no estaban tan juntos solo por el clima…

Sirius y Remus caminaban uno junto al otro en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Sus manos entrelazadas no se lograban distinguir debido al movimiento de sus capas y abrigos, pero aun así, el castaño no pudo resistirse a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, causando que algunas personas voltearan a verlos y los señalaran al pasar.

—Moony, creo que sería mejor que no hicieras eso… — Le dijo Sirius al oído al notar las miradas que les eran dirigidas. El menor, al darse cuenta se sobresaltó un poco he inmediatamente se separó de su amigo, soltando su mano en el proceso.

—Lo siento… — Murmuró quedamente con la mirada en el suelo mientras seguían andando, alejándose cada ves más del pueblo.

—Esta bien…

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Ambos se sentían un poco incómodos después de eso. Ninguno había esperado que alguien notara la forma en la que se trataban. Tendrían que ser más cuidadosos.

—Oye, Remus —.Hablo el moreno de forma insegura. —No crees que sería mejor que… que todos supieran que tú y yo… que tú y yo somos…

El castaño se detuvo inmediatamente. ¿Escucho bien? Miró a su acompañante incrédulo en un principio, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de miedo e inseguridad.

—No… No podemos, Sirius, no es correcto que…

— ¿¡No es correcto! ¡Yo te diré lo que no es correcto! —Gritó el animago mientras tomaba fuertemente al menor por los hombros. — ¡No es correcto que dos personas que se aman deban ocultarse de la gente solo por que sí! ¡No es correcto que tengamos que salir a hurtadillas del dormitorio solo para poder estar juntos! ¡No es correcto que vallamos por la calle y no podamos ni tomarnos de la mano!

—Sirius, por favor, baja la voz. La gente comienza a mirarnos. —Dijo el castaño mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Sabes que? No me importa lo que digan o lo que piensen. Quiero estar contigo.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar rápidamente, llevando a Remus consigo. Se detuvo frente a Las tres escobas y gritó:

— ¡Escuchen todos, Sirius Black tiene algo que decir!

Como era de esperarse, la mayor parte de la gente detuvo su andar para voltear a ver al chico, quien seguía sosteniendo firmemente a Remus del brazo.

— ¡Este, es mi mejor amigo, Remus Lupin! —Vociferó al momento de señalar al castaño. — ¡Y es mi novio!

Después de decir eso acercó a Remus a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura y antes de que este pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sirius lo besó. Fue un beso corto, pues su propósito solo era demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, y lo logró.

Cuando se separo del chico se empezaron a oír los murmullos y comentarios de la gente que los rodeaba. "¡Sirius Black es gay!", "¿Quién es ese chico?", "¿Por que habrá dicho eso?", "¿Será una broma?" Pero al moreno no le importaba, el amaba a Moony y quería que todos lo supieran.

El menor estaba sin palabras. Ahora todos lo sabían, no tendrían que seguir ocultándose ni nada por el estilo, serían juzgados y criticados por cada estudiante del castillo y sorprendentemente, no le importaba.

Ahora en los brazos de su novio se sentía a salvo de cualquier cosa, se sentía invencible y poderoso. Se sentía amado. Abrazó aun más al mayor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este después de pronunciar una sola palabra:

—Gracias…

Sirius solo acertó a levantar el rostro del chico y depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios. —Cuando quieras.

* * *

**¡Humanos! No deben ocultar sus sentimientos ni temer a ser juzgados. Sean como son sin miedo alguno, ¡No se oculten! Vivan sin importar lo que digan los demás, solo háganlo.**

¡Espero que le haya gustado! XD. No, ya enserio, no hay que vivir del que dirán, eso es lo de menos, solo debemos preocuparos por nosotros y por los seres a los que amamos. De ahí en fuera, nada más importa.

Ojala y me dejen un lindo review, dejándome conocer su linda opinión al respecto. ¡Sean buenos lectores, animen a una loca autora con problemas de autoestima a seguir escribiendo!

Ok, me voy, mi pancita ruge y creo que eso me esta afectando n/n

Nos leemos en el próximo Drabble: **Confesión**


	5. Confesión

**¡Hola!**

Siento muchisimo la demora, estube un poco ocupada ^^U

Pero bueno, ya regrese y con un nuevo drabblel! Espero que les guste. Me divertí mucho escribiendolo xD

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling... por ahora.**

**¡A LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 5.- Confesión**

Era un muy caluroso día de primavera y un chico de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos dorados leía con tranquilidad recostado bajo la sombra de un gran roble ubicado en la orilla del lago, mientras era vigilado de cerca por uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sirius Black espiaba al chico, ocultándose entre un par de arbustos cercanos, observando cada unos de sus movimientos y gestos. Era ahora o nunca, debía, no, ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡Ya lo había decidido! ¿Qué esperaba?

Lentamente salió de su escondite y lo rodeó, acercándose cautelosamente a Remus por detrás.

—Sirius, no se que estas tramando, pero te lo advierto, más te vale no hacerlo. —Dijo el castaño con voz perfectamente audible, logrando que el animago se quedará estático en su lugar.

Se detuvo de golpe y abrió un poco más los ojos, pero después sonrió y dejó la cautela y el silencio de lado.

—Valla, Moony. Cada día me sorprendes más—Caminó hasta estar a lado de Remus y después se sentó a solo unos cuantos centímetros del chico. — ¿Qué haces?

—Leo. —Le respondió cortante.

— ¿Y, qué lees? —Se acerco aun más al menor.

—Un libro…

—Moony

— ¿Eh?

Giró los ojos y resopló cansado. Quería decirle algo en verdad importante y él no se dignaba ni a dirigirle la mirada. Un poco desesperado, tomó el libro del castaño entra sus manos y lo cerro de golpe, logrando, por fin, que este lo mirara.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa! — Preguntó Remus molesto, tratando de alcanzar su libro

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—Bien, ya tienes mi atención. —Dejó sus intentos por recuperar su libro y acomodó sus manos sobre su regazo. —Te escucho.

—Ok, esto es… complicado —No sabía como empezar, después de todo, confesarle a tu mejor amigo que estas enamorado de él y que sueñas con hacerle el amor todas las noches no es tan sencillo…

— ¿Sirius?

— ¡No me presiones! —Gritó _ligeramente_ alterado. —Es… difícil.

Remus lo miraba un poco asustado. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Sirius parecía estar nervioso.

—Sirius ¿Estas…?

— ¡Me gustas! ¿¡Si! —Se sonrojó al momento de gritarlo y se encogió levemente. — ¡No me mires así!

El castaño lo observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada. El animago seguía mirándolo.

Odiaba que Moony se sonrojara, por que cuando lo hacia lucía en verdad tierno y vulnerable, consiguiendo así que sus más bajos instintos despertaran. Y valla que costaba trabajo mantenerlos a raya y no lanzarse sobre el menor y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

—Y tú a mi… —Un susurro apenas audible salió de la boca del castaño, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. Tal vez era débil e inseguro, pero sin duda era el murmullo más bello y maravilloso que había escuchado en toda su vida.

—Moony…—Se acercó al chico y con cuidado le levantó el rostro. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si... —Levantó la mirada y clavó sus doradas pupilas en los ojos azules de Sirius. —Yo… yo te amo…

Al moreno solo le dio tiempo de sonreír antes de decidirse a besar sus labios. Fue un roce desesperado y torpe, y sin embargo lleno de amor. No tenía que ser perfecto o sacado de alguna tonta película muggle. Era solo por la necesidad de estar juntos, de amarse.

Una vez que se separaron el sonrojo de Remus era mucho más notorio y su respiración era un poco agitada. Sirius no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Gritó de emoción y se levantó de golpe, jalando al castaño en el proceso.

— ¡Esto es genial! ¡Es increíble, es perfecto! —Empezó a correr, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su amigo. — ¡Tenemos que decírselo a James cuanto antes!

— ¿¡Qué! —Preguntó asustado. — ¡Espera!

—De ahora en adelante todos sabrán que eres mi pareja. Y nadie que no tenga mi permiso podrá tocarte o respirar el mismo aire que tú.

—¡SIRIUS!

...

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Hice un buen trabajo?

DEjenme saber su linda opinion por medio de un review, ya que no soy capaz de leer mentes xD

Bien, ya dejo de fastidiar. Esta vez si tardare más en subir capitulo. ¡Quieren sacarme las muelas del juicio! T^T

Espero poder subir el jueves o viernes.

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble: **Travesura**


	6. Travesura

**¡Hola!**

Siento mucho la tardanza pero, ¿han escuchado ese dicho que dice "Las cosas pueden cambiar en solo un par de segundos"?

Pues, la semana pasada descubrí que es cierto. Las cosas cambian y te toman por sorpresa. La verdad es que no se ni como tengo animos para estar subiendo, lo que si se es que tengo un compromiso con todos mis lectores y que no les quiero fallar.

Y aquí estoy, subiendo como lo prometí (tarde pero, estoy subiendo ¿no?). Bueno ya no los entretengo más.

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. y yo no gano ni un centavo con hacer esto.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Drabble 6.- Travesura

Fuertes pasos resonaban en las paredes de los pasillos vacíos, un chico moreno y de ojos azules era la causa de estos.

Huir, eso tenía que hacer. Correr, tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran. Esconderse, en cualquier lugar, no importaba, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora.

No entendía que salió mal, habían planeado eso durante dos largas semanas. Aclararon todos los detalles y previeron cualquier posible error. ¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió?

— ¡Black! —Un potente grito se escucho a sus espaldas. ¡Lo estaba alcanzando!

Dio vuelta en uno de los tantos corredores y, por suerte, encontró el aula de Encantamientos abierta. Corrió hacia ella y entró.

Las pisadas de quien lo perseguía se acercaban cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto en el que pudo ver su sombra por la rendija de la puerta.

— ¿¡Sirius, donde rayos estás! —Esa voz. Amaba esa voz, en especial cuando era usada con ese tono. — ¡Sirius!

Ahogó una carcajada en su garganta, para evitar ser descubierto. Aunque la verdad era, que moría de ansias por que Remus lo encontrara.

Pudo distinguir que la sombra del chico detrás de la puerta se detenía frente a esta. Sonrío victorioso. La puerta se abrió con un leve rechinido y los pasos volvieron a oírse.

El moreno estaba oculto bajo el escritorio del profesor, y desde ahí podía ver perfectamente los pies de su chico, que se acercaban poco a poco.

Ya lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado desde un principio, ahora solo debía esperar.

Otra sombra pudo distinguirse a través de la puerta entreabierta. Sirius sonrió, tomó su varita y apunto a los pies de Remus.

— ¿Sirius? — Preguntó el castaño mientras buscaba al chico. — ¿Estás aquí?

Estaba a punto de pronunciar el hechizo cuando la voz de Moony volvió a sonar:

—Escucha, lo siento ¿si? —Remus se había quedado de pie frente al escritorio, en medio del aula y mientras hablaba, volteaba a ver a todos lados, tratando de localizar el escondite de Sirius. —Tal vez me deje llevar un poco. Después de todo, fue divertido ver a Malfoy correr de esa forma. Y sí, se lo merecía.

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que había hecho con su amigo? Jamás imaginó a Remus diciendo algo parecido a eso, y ahora le salía con cosas así. Estaba confundido, no sabía si debía salir y quedarse escondido y continuar con el plan como si nada.

—Olvidemos esto. Sólo sal para que podamos hablar con calma. —Avanzó un poco más, aproximándose mas a su escondite.

El moreno dudó un poco, pero pocos segundos después, salió de debajo del escritorio y se levantó, quedando frente al menor.

—Valla, Moony. Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así. —Le sonrió al castaño y camino alrededor del mueble para estar más cerca del chico. —Aunque debo decir que me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer.

Remus sonrió y miró a Sirius de forma maliciosa.

—Yo también Sirius —Dijo mientras la puerta crujía levemente al ser abierta. —Yo también.

Sólo entonces el moreno se percató de que algo no andaba bien. La opinión de Remus respecto a su fechoría, aquella misteriosa sonrisa y el hecho de que James también le sonriera de forma macabra al otro lado de la puerta. Ups.

Basto un segundo. En sólo un segundo para que quedara colgado del techo por un tobillo por culpa de James, y otro más para que Remus le lazara otro hechizo totalmente desconocido para él.

— ¿¡Qué rayos…! ¡Moony! —Sirius se retorcía tratando de soltarse de la atadura invisible que lo mantenía de cabeza. — ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!

— ¡Increíble, Moony! Es un gran hechizo —Dijo el chico de gafas luego de ver el resultado del conjuro del menor.

— ¿En serio? No creo que sea muy sorprendente…

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es genial!

— ¡Remus, bájame ahora! —Los chicos detuvieron su plática al escuchar el grito de Sirius, quién seguía agitándose con desesperación y miraba a sus amigos con furia. — ¡Escucha, sino me bajas ahora yo…! yo… ¡Te dejaré sin sexo durante todo un mes!

El castaño se sonrojó un poco y James empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, al poco tiempo, Remus se le unió.

—Eso sería peor para ti que para mi, Sirius. —Respondió el castaño mientras intentaba controlar su risa. —Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a la biblioteca. Le prometí a Michael ayudarlo con una poción que se le dificulta.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡No, espera! —Trataba de soltarse para interponerse en el camino de Moony, pero era imposible, además, James no ayudaba mucho. — ¡No puedes ir! ¡Se supone que somos novios! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme el cuerno en mis narices! ¿¡Y CON ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!

Sin embargo, Remus ignoró por completo los comentarios de Sirius y continuó con su camino, ocultando una sonrisa de diversión y el brillo que se instaló en sus ojos al poner celoso a Sirius. Salió y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, quien trataba de parar su risa — ¡No hay duda de que Moony es un merodeador!

— ¡Cállate de una vez y bájame!

—Pero…

— ¡Bájame!

— ¿O me dejaras sin sexo a mi también? — Las mejillas de Sirius tomaron un leve color rojizo y James estalló en carcajadas nuevamente. —Lo-lo siento… es solo que… ¡fue tan divertido!

—Ya déjalo ¿quieres? Empieza a dolerme el tobillo…—Suspiró con resignación y dejó de moverse como lombriz, empezando a girar sobre si mismo de forma graciosa.

—Bien. —El azabache le apunto con la varita y quitó el hechizo, haciendo caer a Sirius poco después

— ¡Oye! — El moreno se levantó rápidamente y se sobó la espalda y parte del trasero. —Con cariño…

—Lo siento…— James miró su cabello y sonrió, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cabeza? —Preguntó el animago y se tocó la cabeza, tratando de adivinar porque la risa de su amigo.

—Algo así…

— ¿Qué es?

—Ah… nada que no se pueda remediar…—Continuaba sonriendo.

— ¡Prongs!

—Tu cabello es verde. —Lo dijo tan rápidamente que en un principio creyó que el moreno no lo había escuchado. Aunque el grito que dio Sirius unos segundos después confirmó lo contrario.

…

Ese día, Remus se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, tras recordar la pequeña escena de celos que Sirius le había montado. James, al igual que Remus, se quedo dormido con una enorme sonrisa el la cara y unas enormes ganas de reír, después de ver el cabello de Sirius bajo el montón de sabanas. Y Sirius, tuvo que irse a dormir sin tener sexo con Remus.

* * *

Hahaha, ya se que piensan, ¿se tardó tanto para subir eso?

Sí, siento si los desepcione, pero me parece que es muy divertido, en especial la parte de la semana sin sexo XD

Pero bueno, ya sabrán si les gusto, dejenme un review y me hacen saber su opinion y sino, también dejenme un review y me dicen que me aleje del fandom y que deje de dar pena XD

Ok, ya... Espero estar subiendo para el miercoles.

Nos veemos en el siguiente: **Miedo**


	7. Miedo

**¡Hola!**

Siento muchísimo la tardanza ¡en verdad! Pero, tuve algunos problemitas aquí en mi casa u.u

Pero bueno, ¡ya termine! Al fin un nuevo y hermoso Drabble que compartir con mis lectores n.n

Pues, este Drabble nació de un sentimiento que –creo yo- todos hemos vivido en algún momento: Miedo a perder a alguien o algo amado, miedo a quedarte solo. Miedo.

Así que así se dio esta historia, es un poco cursi pero, me gusto n.n

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo nada con esto, solo expresarme de una manera pura, divertida y original n.n**

**Dedicatoria: A mi preciosa niña Michelle, nena, eres mi mejor amiga ¡sin importar nada! Y siempre, siempre estaré para ti ¿ok?**

**También a mi vida moxa, mi linda Daniela. ¡Soy tan feliz contigo! ¡El martes se hará 1 mes! Waaa! X)**

* * *

**Drabble 7.- Miedo**

Estaba sentado al borde del lago; su mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque. Hacia bastante frío y el sol apenas se vislumbraba detrás de las nubes grises, pero no le importaba. Solamente dejó escapar un suspiro y se abrazó más a si mismo.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de las nubes he iluminaban un poco la tarde; y a pesar de que la poca luz cubría parte de su cuerpo, no le brindaban el calor que necesitaba. Los rayos eran fríos, tan fríos como los pequeños copos de nieve que repentinamente hicieron su aparición.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Moony? —la pregunta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. La luz tenue que momentos antes lo alumbraba se había desvanecido, haciendo que la noche fuera más fresca.

Volteó para ver a cara del otro chico, pero no hacia falta, esa voz le era bastante familiar.

—Vallamos al castillo —lucía preocupado y más pálido de lo normal —. Podrías enfermarte.

Le sonrió levemente y regresó su mirada al lago. Era una verdadera fortuna que Sirius lo hubiera encontrado y no alguien mas.

—Ven, Remus —se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la colocó alrededor del de Remus—. Apresúrate, tengo frío.

No contestó, simplemente sonrío y volvió a suspirar, agradeciendo el gesto en silencio. Quería hablar con el moreno desde hacía una semana y ese era el momento perfecto; el único problema era que no sabía como empezar.

—Sirius… —logró decir después de algunos segundos.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Siéntate, por favor.

El animado lo miró con extrañeza, sin embargo, hizo lo que Remus le pidió y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Últimamente has estado un poco raro —Sirius lo miraba con preocupación. Faltaban solo 3 días para la luna llena y al fin – después de tres años de mucho esfuerzo- podrían llevar a cabo su transformación en animales y acompañar a Moony –por primera vez- mientras estaba convertido en lobo ¡Todos estaban muy emocionados! Bueno, todos menos el menor —. ¿Es por la luna?

El castaño sonrió con amargura y nuevamente suspiró, luego, giró el rostro para mirar a Padfoot a la cara.

—No, no es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de Snape?, por que ya te dije que…

—No, Sirius, no se trata de eso. No tiene nada que ver con Snape.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Si dejaras de hablar lo sabrías…—sonreía con ternura, era divertido ver a Sirius de esa forma. — ¿Ya no me vas a interrumpir?

El moreno iba a hablar, pero en vez de hacerlo sólo negó fuertemente con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Remus.

—Bien…—se acercó más a Padfoot y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico; Sirius le paso el brazo por la espalda y sujeto su hombro, acercándolo aun más —. Lo que pasa es que… estoy asustado, Sirius…

— ¿Asustado? ¿Y eso por qué?

—No quiero quedarme solo, no quiero perderte —se había separado un poco de él y ahora lo miraba a los ojos; su voz sonaba insegura y tenía un deje de temor —.No quiero.

— ¿Y por qué habrías de perderme, Moony? —Preguntó el animago con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro —.No me digas que estas celos de Marian. Sabes perfectamente que yo solo te quiero a ti.

—No, no estoy celoso de ella. —replicó Remus un poco sonrojado, pero luego murmuró: —_Aunque en la mañana estabas muy cariñoso con ella…_

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, le encantaba poner a Moony tan celoso; se veía increíblemente tierno haciendo pucheritos.

— ¡Sirius, estoy hablando en serio! —le reclamó el menor y el moreno tuvo que para de reír.

—Ya, lo siento. —se disculpó y lo miró, aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro —.Pero, ¿por qué temes?

—Es que…—empezó a hablar, sin saber muy bien como explicarse —. La semana pasada falleció el abuelo de James, ¿no? Y pues, no pude evitar pensar en ¿qué haría si alguno de ustedes se fuera? Y…

Volvió a mirar el lago, estaba obscureciendo con rapidez; a penas podía distinguir en donde terminaba en lago y empezaba el bosque. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente, hasta que la cálida mano de Sirius acariciando su mejilla lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Y…?

—…Y llegue a la conclusión de que no quiero perderte, ni a James o a Peter. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo y… —miró al chico con los ojos llorosos e hipando levemente —. No se que haría sin ustedes. ¡No se que haría sin ti, Sirius!

El animago no sabía que hacer. Tenía a su mejor amigo frente a él llorando con desesperación, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo con fuerza y tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Escucha, Moony —dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda—.No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que digan, ¡No importa nada! Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¡siempre!

— ¿Lo… lo prometes…?—preguntó Remus infantil mente, haciendo que al mayor se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo prometo —acarició su cabeza y besó su frente —.No tienes por que tener miedo, jamás te abandonaré ni dejaré que nada malo te pase.

—Gra-gracias…—sonrió el castaño y se separó un poco de Sirius. —Eres un gran… amigo.

—Lo mismo digo —le devolvió la sonrisa y después se incorporó —.Ahora regresemos al castillo, ¡me estoy congelando!

—De acuerdo — tomó la mano que el moreno le ofrecía y se levantó —. ¿Ya tienes el regalo para Peter?

—No, tengo el de James y por supuesto que tengo el tuyo, pero aún no se me ocurre que darle a él.

—Yo estuve pensando y creo que…

Y así continuaron ambos, caminando de regreso al castillo mientras hablaban de banalidades y disfrutaban de su efímera felicidad, ignorando por completo la cruel fortuna que el destino había preparado para ellos.

…

* * *

¡Eso es todo por hoy chicos!

¿Les gusto? Ojala por que pude mucho sentimiento en este escrito.

¡Dejen un lindo review con su comentario!

Espero subir para el martes, porque como ya habrán leído

¡cumplo un mes hermoso y perfecto con mi vida pexoxa!

¡Hay que celebrar el grande! XD

Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble: **Aniversario**

Por cierto, me quedo sin ideas para los drabbles! D:

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenla en el review, trataré de desarrollar la idea lo mejor posible n.n

Matta nee!


	8. Traición

**¡Hola!**

Lo se, no sólo prometí subirhace mucho y no lo hice, sino que además no subo el Drabble que prometí. Pero es que esta semana entre a la prepa y por dios, hay un chavo muy parecido a mi ex…

¿Han escuchado ese famosísimo poema que dice "¿quieres conservar un buen recuerdo de este amor? Entonces amémonos mucho hoy y mañana digamos adiós"? Es una verdad súper enorme, pero eso no evita la nostalgia ¿cierto?

Ame, en verdad ame este Drabble, nació en un momento y no me tomo más de media hora escribirlo. Es en verdad hermoso. Lo deje inconcluso, pero según yo así se entiende bien y esta bien :p

Bueno, recomiendo escuchar la canción de everything de lifehouse mientras lo leen, el efecto es precioso (al menos para mí). En verdad, escúchenla.

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, si así fuera habría muchísima más información sobre Sirius, Remus y James, desgraciadamente J.K. me robo la idea u.u**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Drabble 8.- Traición**

A lo largo de su vida a visto de todo. Desde las cosas más horribles y asquerosas hasta las más bellas:

Ah visto a un elfo domestico desnudo –hacerle una broma Kreacher no fue su más brillante idea- y también a su pequeño hermano masturbándose sobre su cama; incluso en una ocasión descubrió a sus padres teniendo sexo –nunca se había arrepentido tanto de entrar al cuarto de su madre a hurtadillas-. Pero también a podido observar las cosas y escenas más maravillosas sobre la faz de la tierra: Un enorme castillo que se alza detrás de un par de montañas, la sala común de Gryffindor –que para él es uno de los lugares más bellos en todo el universo-, a un slytherin suplicándole que lo deje en paz y los terrenos de Hogwarts desde lo alto, mientras monta su escoba. Aunque ninguna de esas imágenes se compara a la de la cara de Remus Lupin cuando le dijo que se convertiría en un animago sólo por él. Sí, durante su vida a visto muchas cosas, hermosas y aterradoras, pero ahora puede decir que no hay imagen más aterradora y horrible que la que tiene ahora enfrente.

Remus. El mismo Remus de ojos tristes y radiante sonrisa que esa mañana le dijo que lo amaba. El mismo que le había entregado el corazón de la forma más sincera que jamás pudo imaginar. Ese Remus, SU Remus esta llorando.

No es una imagen que le agrade. Ya la ha visto antes y es una de las visiones que más odia presenciar. Es frustrante verlo de esa forma, y es más frustrante no poder decir o hacer nada.

Pero esta vez, sólo esta vez la frustración no esta presente. Fue remplazada por un sentimiento de vacío, culpa y un odio profundo. Un odio que va dirigido hacia el maldito bastardo que es el responsable de que su Moony llore; hacia ese infeliz que le ha arruinado la vida. Hacia él…

No sabe que es lo que más le duele: ver a Remus llorar y sufrir de ese modo, y saber que es su culpa ó… que no diga nada, que solamente lo mire directamente con una mezcla de dolor, decepción y reproche en los ojos.

—…Rem, yo… —intenta hablar, disculparse. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de que Remus lo perdone; sin embargo, él mismo sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir.

—No… —el castaño aparta la mirada y un sollozo escapa de su garganta —.No, Sirius.

Suspira, no va a darse por vencido tan pronto. Avanza un poco, Moony no retrocede así que decide acercarse un poco más. Una vez que solo unos cuantos centímetros los separan vuelve a hablar:

—Escucha, se que fue…

—Cállate…

— ¿Eh? —Sirius lo mira sorprendido.

— ¡Cállate! —Le grita de un momento al otro y retrocede un paso — ¡Tú…! ¡Tú no…! ¿Cómo…? ¡No!

El moreno lo mira sin saber que hacer. Intenta tocarlo pero él vuelve a alejarse.

Remus resopla y jadea intentando calmar su respiración y detener los pocos sollozos que logran escapar de su garganta; al poco tiempo lo consigue.

—Moony, fui un estúpido ¿si? Yo se…

—Vete… —susurra el castaño sin mirarlo. Se ve más tranquilo que hace unos momentos, pero su cuerpo aun se estremece.

— ¿Qué? — ¿qué esta pasando? No entiende nada.

—No quiero volver a verte.

No, no puede estar pasando. ¡A penas esa mañana todo era perfecto y…! y ahora lo a arruinado todo. Fue demasiado lejos y ahora no hay forma de volver… Lo más probable es que Snivellus valla de chismoso con todas las malditas serpientes y Remus… Remus será expulsado. No podrá volver a verlo; no podrá volver a estar con él en las noches de luna llena. Lo perderá.

El menor lo mira con fijeza y a Sirius le aterra lo que ve: detrás de todo el dolor que hay en los ojos dorados logra detectar resentimiento, pero también resignación. Y eso no le gusta. Moony resopla nuevamente, da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Quiere decir algo. Detenerlo, no dejarlo ir; pero sabe que no tiene ese derecho y que es casi seguro no vuelva a tenerlo. Quien sabe, tal vez sería mejor para Remus que él desapareciera. Por eso no dice nada, a pesar de notar como el castaño abre la puerta tan lentamente como le es posible, esperando algo; algún movimiento, algún sonido, algún comentario. Sin embargo no ocurre nada.

—Sabes… yo realmente confiaba en ti…

La puerta se cierra. Los pasos del castaño rompen el silencio en el cuál se encuentra; poco a poco van desapareciendo.

"_Se a ido"_ Se dice a sí mismo mientras las últimas palabras que Moony le dedicó resuenan en su cabeza. _"Y es por tu culpa"_

Entonces se da cuenta: Tal vez Remus esté mejor sin él, pero él no podría vivir lejos de Remus. Ese chico, ¡de ese maldito lobo depende su vida entera y sin él no es nada! Lo necesita tanto como el aire que respira y no puede dejar que se valla sólo por su estupidez. No puede permitir que sea expulsado y mucho menos que sea alejado de él.

Sí, es un maldito egoísta. Por que no le importa que su amigo sufra o que sea infeliz con tal de que permanezca a su lado, no le importa. Además, tampoco es que el Lupin se la pase tan mal cuando están juntos. Y sí, Sirius Black no sólo es egoísta, también es vanidoso.

Entonces sus ojos se iluminan y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Moony puede odiarlo tanto como quiera, pero él lo ama y hará todo lo humana y mágicamente posible para salvarlo.

¿Por qué? Por que lo ama, por que sólo pensar en su vida sin Remus le duele; por que no quiere estar solo de nuevo, por que Padfoot sin Moony no es nada. Por que ese chico de hermosa mirada dorada, sonrisa melancólica y amante de los libros es su mejor amigo, su novio y su razón de ser. Lo es todo.

Todo…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se les escaparon las lágrimas?

Espero que no, llorar no es lindo y si lloraron me sentiría mal conmigo XD

Pero bueno, ojala haya sido de su agrado.

Trate de meterme en la mente de Sirius y ver las cosas desde su perspectiva; saber como reaccionaría Sirius.

Aunque fue difícil, yo soy mucho más racional que él, de hecho me identifico más con Remus pero bueno, creo que quedo bien n.n

Ok, ya es tarde y me caigo de sueño.

Ahora, déjenme un muy hermoso review o sino los dioses del Olimpo los castigaran.

Bien, tal vez no los castiguen, pero tendrán 18 años de mala suerte

Y recuerden, cada vez que no dejan un review una linda y adorable chica sufre depresión u.u

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble: … Aun no tengo título para ese XD…**


End file.
